tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kounoshin Hariya
Kounoshin Hariya Hariya is the kind of guy that's really fashion-conscious and "in-style". He nicknamed himself "Harry". A part of a rock band. His design is strongly based on today's Japanese youth. He's popular and outgoing, pierced, has spiked up hair, listens to modern rock and pop, uses youth slang. He warms up pretty fast if you date him. * Meeting Requirements: '''Raise style parameter to above 55 or work at Nei Music Store * '''Nicknames: Default: Harry Smiling: Hariri, Hariya-kun, Harry-sama Grinning: Kou Dating 'Like, Dislikes and Tips:' *Favorite Outfit Style: Sexy *Acceptable Outfit Style: Sporty *Disliked Outfit Style: Pure *Swimsuit: 'Ideal Dates' *Amusement Park (Jet coaster) (Night Parade) (Go Karts) *Event Hall (CAMINO) *Fireworks Festival *Habataki Castle (Display Corner) (Gateway to Heaven) *Karaoke BOX *Live House (Need's) (CAMINO) *Movie Theater (Condemned Cell) (SPINNING2) *Park Entrance (Shopping) *Seaside Park (Walkway) *Shopping Mall 'Disliked Dates' *Amusement Park (Merry Go Round) (Haunted House) *Beach *Event Hall (Rumble House) (Four Seasons) *Game center (Medal corner) *Indoor Pool *Movie Theater (273.15) (CUTTER VS FUNGAA) (Stairway) (Silent Hill) *Museum (Mihara Shiki Exhibit) (GAAGII Exhibit) *Seaside Park (Tour Boat) *Seaside Stroll 'Skinship' *Neutral: Hair/Eyes/Torso *Smiling: Face *Grinning: Anywhere 'Date Answers' Arcade * "Let's play the fighting game!" * "You really do love games." * (Music Games) "Can I take a picture of Harry dancing?" * (Music Games) "It's getting really loud." Bowling * "Let's compete to see who wins!" * "Maybe I should play on your part." * (Darts) "Let's compete to see who wins!" * (Darts) "Do your best and never give up." * (Darts) "No wonder you're so good, Harry." Live House * (Rock Band) "That live was the best!" * (Comedy) "That live was the best!" Amusement Park * (Roller Coaster) "Awesome! Let's ride it once more." * (Roller Coaster) "My heart throbs at the peak." * (Roller Coaster) "Because I got really scared." * (Night Parade) "I want to watch it forever.." * (Race) "Wah.. It looks like they'll fall!" * (Race) "Japan's best would be great!" * (Race) "What a serious match." * (Go Carts) "It was going too fast.." Fireworks * "The night sky is the fireworks' canvas!" * "The effect of the deep bass." * "Both of our memories are forever." Beach * (Winter) "I feel a little sentimental." Waterfront Park * (Walking) "Is there anything else to do here?" * (Walking) "Like a scene from an old movie." * (Walking) "I want to walk with you longer.." Forest Park * "It seems like walking here would be nice." * (Cherry Blossoms) "It's sad that it doesn't last very long." Zoo * "Let's play the stare-down game with it." Karaoke * "Choose your best song, Harry." * "A wide stage does suit you, Harry." Sky Garden * "It's a giant, 360 degree panorama!" * "They wanted to see a remarkable scenery." Habataki Castle * (Castle Tower) "It feels like we've captured the world!" * (Castle Tower) "Build one once you're big and famous!" * (Castle Tower) "If it's a castle, I'd want to live in it!" His Place * "Wow, what an amazing room!" * "I want to hear a recommended song." Museum * (Dinosaur Exhibit) "I feel the mystery of ancient times." Ice Skating * "If it's skating, leave it to me!" * "A musician who could sing while skating." Shopping (Flea Market/Shopping Mall/Park Avenue/ect.) If he says: "Hey, I found something nice! Would this suit you?" * "No, I'll pass!" If he says: "Oh, this is nice! Wouldn't something like this suit you best?" * "Really? I'll try it out!" If he says: "Oh, this looks good! Don't you think this will suit you perfectly?" * "Really? I'll try it out!" If he says: "Oh, I found something nice! Don't you think you'll look great with this?" * "No, I'll pass!" Birthday and Christmas Gifts 'Birthday Gifts' *1st Year: Legendary Rock DVD *2nd Year: Wallet Chain *3rd Year: Castles of Japan: A Collection 'Christmas Gifts' *1 rich: *10 rich: Silver Pins Ending Requirements *Style = 200+ *Charm = 150+ *At least 15 Dates (With Accidental Kiss) 25 Dates (Without Accidental Kiss) CG List * 1, 2. Listen to the Sound Date: Normal school day Conditions: Use the "Read magazine" command. Affection: - What happens: Meet Hariya and compliment him on his guitar skills. 2 versions available - summer and winter uniform. 3. Hating Myself Date: 11th November, 1st year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :| only What happens: The heroine finds Hariya in conflict over his live performance. 4, 5, Done with Image Training Date: - Conditions: Automatic. Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine discovers Hariya doing some solo image training. 2 versions available - summer and winter uniform. 6. Songwriting Date: Spring Conditions: Automatic, once date and affection conditions are satisfied Affection: :) only What happens: After class, the herione finds Hariya in the midst of composing a song. 7. Gentle Melody Date: Winter Conditions: Must have seen "almost confession" Affection: :D and above What happens: Hariya wants the heroine to be the first to check out his new song. All together now! Aww~ 8. Big Dream Date: 19th September, 2nd year Conditions: Accompany Hariya on the school trip Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine and Hariya head to the Shimizu Shrine and Hariya talks about his dreams. 9. Second Kiss (Accidental) Date: 1st May, 1st year Conditions: Answer questionnaire correctly. Affection: - What happens: Hariya falls on the heroine in the hallway. :3 10. School Play Date: 8th November, 3rd year (culture festival) Conditions: Take part in the Culture Festival and don't skip practices. Affection: :) and above What happens: Hariya stars opposite the heroine as a tortured artist in the school play, Sound of Music (No, not the Julie Andrews one!) 11, 12. CafÃ© Date: Any school day Conditions: Invite him to a cafÃ© after school Affection: - What happens: You get to chat with him from a selection of 3 topics. 2 versions available â€“ Summer and Winter uniform 13. I'm on a Roll! Date: Spring Conditions: Date him at the bowling arena and choose to play darts Affection: :| only What happens: A confident Hariya wins at darts against the heroine. 14.When Will I be on that Stage? Date: July to August Conditions: Date at the Event Hall Affection: :) only What happens: At the climax of the show, Hariya ponders his own dream of standing on his own stage to perform. 15. Hariya-kun's Guitar Lesson Date: November Conditions: Date at the Live House Affection: :) only What happens: Hariya teaches the heroine about how to play different guitar chords. 16. Visiting Date: Winter Conditions: Make a date with Hariya Affection: :D and above What happens: The heroine catches a cold, and Hariya drops by to visit. Aww, sweet. :) 17. With my Comrades Date: Winter Conditions: Automatic, once date and affection conditions are satisfied Affection: :| only What happens: While buying some supplies with Hariya, Hariya gets mobbed by his bandmates/friends. 18. Because You were Here Date: 24th December, 3rd year Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above What happens: Leaving the party for a bit, the heroine discovers Hariya by himself absorbed in his own thoughts. 19. Live (DS EXCLUSIVE) Date: Summer/Autumn Conditions: Go out shopping, must have previously seen event where he asks you to help pass out Chirashi/flyers promoting his band Affection: :| and :) What happens: Hariya singsss -implodes- 20, 21. Confession Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: You know :P What happens: Hariya confesses... 22. Promise at the Lighthouse Date: Graduation Conditions: Accept his confession earlier Affection: - What happens: Kiss at the lighthouse! (Ending 1 & 2) 23. The Beach... Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: - What happens: Hariya and the heroine reunite at the beach! BF ending. 24. Promise at the Beach Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: - What happens: Kiss at the beach! (Ending 3) Gallery Hariya (1).jpg Hariya (2).jpg Hariya (3).jpg Hariya (4).jpg Hariya (5).jpg Hariya (6).jpg Hariya (7).jpg Hariya (8).jpg Hariya (9).jpg Hariya (10).jpg Hariya (11).jpg Hariya (12).jpg Hariya (13).jpg Hariya (14).jpg Hariya (15).jpg Hariya (16).jpg Hariya (17).jpg Hariya (18).jpg Hariya (19).jpg Hariya (20).jpg Hariya (21).jpg Hariya (22).jpg Hariya (23).jpg Hariya (24).jpg Hariya (25).jpg Hariya (26).jpg Hariya (27).jpg Hariya (28).jpg Hariya (29).jpg Hariya (30).jpg Hariya (31).jpg Hariya (32).jpg Hariya (33).jpg Hariya.jpg Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Season Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS2 Dateable Characters